Drow God Spells
These are the spells that have been shared and distributed among the clergies of drow gods under their queen, Lolth. They share a singleminded drive for pain and manipulation, her divine agents knowing what needs to be taught vased on their enviroment and missions. As with all the extended spell lists on this Wiki for gods, these are in addition to an spells allowable from the Core Rule Book. '1st-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide' Mighty Fist of the Earth: Create a fist size rock that flies towards the enemy. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Stone Shield: Create a sudden stone barrier between you and an attack. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. 'Ultimate Magic:' Decompose Corpse: Turn corpse into clean skeleton. Diagnose Disease: Detect and identify diseases. Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. Murderous Command: Target is compelled to kill its ally. Ray of Sickening: Ray makes the subject sickened. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. 'Ultimate Combat:' Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Liberating Command: Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. 'Advance Race Guide:' Aboleth's Lung Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another. Ancestral Regression: turn a drow into a surface elf Death Candle: As Death Knell but turns soul into a small fiery spirit. Delay Disease: Temporarily stop the effects of a disease. Enemy's Heart: Cut out an enemy’s heart and gain some of its power. Groundswell: Cause the ground to rise up beneath you and slope down to hinder approach. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Savage Maw: You transform your mouth into a maw of razor sharp fangs. Sentry Skull: Restore sense to a severed head and use it to keep watch for you. 'Ultimate Magic:' Animate Dead, Lesser: Create one skeleton or zombie. Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Disfiguring Touch: Target becomes disfigured. Dread Bolt: Harm and possibly sicken good creatures. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Protective Penumbra: Shadow protects the target from light. Shard of Chaos: Harm and possibly slow lawful creatures. Web Shelter: Create a comfortable shelter made of webbing. 'Ultimate Combat:' Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Instrument of Agony: Weapon exudes divine fury, granting a bonus on Intimidate checks. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. 'Advance Race Guide:' Agonizing Rebuke: Install such apprehension about attacking you it causes them mental pain. Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack. 'Ultimate Magic:' Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Blessing of the Mole: 1 ally/level gains darkvision and a +2Stealth bonus. Sands of Time: Target temporarily ages. 'Ultimate Combat:' Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. '4th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. 'Advance Race Guide:' Battle Trance: You are transformed into a single minded force of destruction. 'Ultimate Magic:' Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Blood Crow Strike: Unarmed strikes create crows that deal fire and negative energy damage. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Fleshworm Infestation: Worms deal hp and Dex damage. Plague Carrier: Target's attacks carry filth fever. Soothe Construct: Reduce the berserk chance of a construct. Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. 'Ultimate Combat:' Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. '5th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. 'Advance Race Guide:' Half-Blood Extraction: Transform half-orc into full orc. Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. 'Ultimate Magic:' Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Contagion, Greater: Infect a subject with a magical disease. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. '6th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. 'Advance Race Guide:' Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless 'Ultimate Magic:' Epidemic: Infect a subject with a highly contagious disease. Plague Storm: Cloud infects creatures like contagion. Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. '7th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. 'Ultimate Combat:' Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. '8th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Race Guide:' Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. 'Ultimate Magic:' Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. Orb of the Void: Sphere inflicts negative levels. 'Ultimate Combat:' Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. '9th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Cursed Earth: Plants die, living creatures catch diseases, or dead creatures rise as zombies. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Polar Midnight: Cold darkness paralyzes and deals damage. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.